


Inescapable Fate

by charmed4fiction



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Adult Language, Edward type language, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4fiction/pseuds/charmed4fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that the oxygen that resided in his body remained flowing would be a lie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inescapable Fate

~Part 1~

Edward looked on as the scene unfolded in front of him. Roy Mustang was kneeling in front of Riza Hawkeye. He caressed her face gently, and before his brain could begin to register what was happening between the two, a sudden pain hit him squarely in the chest.

He’d always assumed that Mustang cared for the Lieutenant, and she cared for him, but seeing them together was a far cry more than he’d ever perceived of their relationship.

Riza leaned forward and kissed his lips as she held a gun to his chest.

She rested her forehead against his, whispering the words, “What do you call me when we are alone together?”

To say that the oxygen that resided in his body remained flowing would be a lie. He tried to take a breath, but the action was pointless. The remaining air that sustains his life escaped its confines as he continued to observe Mustang and Hawkeye.

The way Mustang regarded Hawkeye was more than that of commanding officer and his subordinate. He watched on a little more as the spectacle before him took on a heated turn or what he surmised to be heated. Roy had returned a similar kiss to Riza and then muttered something in her ear which he could not hear.

Suddenly he felt like he was intruding on a private moment or perhaps it was a pain in his chest that was persistent. Afraid of being noticed, he took a breath recapturing the air that had fled earlier and moved away from his hiding place. He wandered back to Scar and the others feeling like his heart had been ripped out and stepped on. The reasons why were failing to make a connection to his mind.

 

~Part 2~

Edward was still in a daze or whatever the fuck you called the feeling as if it was someone's sick pleasure of disconnecting his head from the rest of his body.

He still could not shake the image of seeing Mustang and the Lieutenant sharing an intimate moment.

Seeing them together like that—

Why was he bothered by the image of Mustang gently caressing her face?

Mustang returning a kiss to her—

Did he have the right to question what the bastard did or did not? Who he fucking kissed?

But this feeling?

His heart is tightening in his chest, his thoughts churning and the pounding of his pulse vibrating through his ears. What did it all mean?

And that kiss—

It stung.

It fucking stung like a bitch.

And the result is that it was hurting deeply. Unraveling and pulling emotions asunder and feelings buried in the depths of a heart that was a long time ago caged.

He suddenly felt unsure.

Anger was apparent.

The realization is that he didn't know his commanding officer and the Lieutenant at all.

“Hey! Scar.”

The man scowled down at him and clicked his tongue.

“The Flame Alchemist, right?” he asked. Edward nodded his head. “Forget what you think you saw. That man, I saw the way he looks at you,” he paused and looked at Edward with scrutiny, but it was brief. Edward hadn’t even realized that Scar had seen Mustang and the Lieutenant. He walked ahead of Edward cautious of their surroundings and continued, “I can’t say I know much about him, but his eyes, the Flame eyes—They say a man eyes are windows to the soul, and when you look close enough you’ll see a glimpse of what’s hidden underneath. I think the situation you just witnessed— forget what you think you saw and have patience.”

 

~Part 3~

Scar had reiterated to Edward that what he’d think he saw earlier was a complete misunderstanding after they’d heard someone screaming and the signs that Mustang had used his alchemy. 

They’d quickly entered a scene pulled from one the pages of the novels Al often read that depicted a soldier’s life on the battlefield. The Lieutenant was still holding a gun towards him, but this time, instead of an intimate affair the atmosphere was staticky charge and tense. 

“Please open your hand,” she demanded of Mustang. 

“No, god damn you! Now drop your gun!” He commanded.

The man in front of him was someone he did not recognize.

His eyes were seething with rage, his anger hot and fierce, that Edward could almost touch, feel. Revenge, pain, muddled with one another, hard to distinguish. He carried the face of a madman, consumed with vengeance. His authoritative flair was crumbling as his body trembled violently with the force of his unrestrained anger. 

Is this what he’d been hiding? A manifested resentment for the person who murdered Hughes. 

Where is Mustang? Where is the person whom he admired? The person who was going to move this country forward. Where is the man to whom he’d made a promise? 

"Give him to me, Fullmetal!” Mustang bellowed, “or I’ll burn your arm off with him!”

So it was Envy, after all, posing as him earlier. And now the idiot Homunculi was gnawing at his hand. 

He should let his bastard—Mustang finish him off. But this is not right. His face. It's not correct. He’s not perfect. He needs to be perfect. 

“Bring it on bitch! I’ll take you anytime!” Edward roared, “just take a good look at your face before you do anything!” Damn that bastard. He needs to get himself under control. If the masses— “You think you can lead a country looking like that?! That's what your goal supposed to be! Remember…” Edward paused, he still looks hell bent on finishing Envy off, but maybe he can get him to see that murder was not the way.

“Remember, our promise.”

Mustang’s demeanor shifted, and his eyes that were haunting before were now fixed on him searching, looking for something, some secret that Edward did not even know he was hiding. The longer he maintain his visage penetrating him deeper like he was under a little lens—made him feel as he did have a secret that was suddenly visible. 

Then as if time had stopped without a breath being passed Scar interrupted drily, “Or will you let your fury turn you into an animal? It won’t bother me if you sink to our level.”

“Hey!” Edward gaped at the man, “you can’t talk to him that way.” It was one thing for him to scream like there is no tomorrow at Mustang, call him names, but someone else calling him an animal and the fuck sinking to Scar’s level. Well, certainly Mustang will never and Edward won’t ever allow him even to take a dip in the level in which Scar was currently swimming. 

He continued as if Edward was nothing but an annoying gnat in his ear. The fuck! Edward was already having a difficult time as it is in the man’s presence. They may be fighting on the same side, but he still remembers Nina and even though someone can atone for their sins by doing good— he felt that one sin should never be pardoned.

“I have no right to stop anyone from taking revenge. However, I wonder…” Scar peered into Edward’s direction displease and irritation clearly visible on his face before he added, "I wonder how a world led by a beast in human skin would end up. Also, I’ve heard that you’ve made promises. I’d hoped you were someone who’d honor those promises. After all,” he nodded his head toward Edward. “There is someone who thinks the world of you even though they are completely in the dark about their feelings. It’s their fate, the inescapable fate that binds one person to another.”  
 

~Part 4~  
   
The whirlwind of emotions was threatening to overtake his entire body.

“Inescapable fate that binds one person to another.”

Those were Scar’s words.

“Don’t go to where I can’t follow!”

Those were the Lieutenant’s words.

“I won’t lose you, too.”

Those were Mustang’s words.

It's one thing to see him kissing her and having it tear at the seams of his soul and then it’s another to be completely wrong about the situation.

It was Envy. He’d taken Mustang’s form, and that kiss never happened. It was not him kissing her.

But, then what was “Don’t go to where I can’t follow!” and “I can’t lose, you too!”?

Why was he still crossing the path where hearts were maimed, wrenched from one’s existence and hung up for everyone to perceive with their eyes visually?

Why the fuck was he still questioning what their relationship entailed?

Why was his heart reacting to whenever his mind wandered over to Mustang?

He was fucking underground in the bearded guy secret lair or what he refers to as his palace, and he's still thinking about Mustang.  
He’d even had the audacity to complain about Edward coming to save him and going as far as to insult his pride saying that the Lieutenant would have succeeded in getting him back to the side of sanity.

It’s not like he doubted Hawkeye. The fact of the matter is that she was the one person capable of steering the useless idiot and his perfect face back from the brink of insanity.

In reality, she’s by all counts ideally suited to be his match. And upon close examination, you can’t help to notice that she’s in love with him.

The deniability is that he never wanted to presume that she was anything to him other than a comrade; someone who saw him when he was at his lowest; a person who he’d learned, held the secret to the origins of his flame alchemy. Of course, she’d also followed him from the battlegrounds, always standing at arm's length ready to protect. The will of her dedication, her commitment to see him reach his goals is remarkable.

He trusts her, and she’d given him her trust.

That in itself is the foundation for a relationship that would presumably last a lifetime.

But Edward he too would protect Mustang if given the chance.

Trusting him did not come quickly. And it was even difficult after the events that led to Hughes’s death and Maria Ross.

However, putting that aside he had to get Al and Izumi away from Father who was talking about dead sacrifices. Seriously he was trouble and all those eyes—shit.

“Al, wake up!” God dammit, “Alphonse!”

CRACK!

What the — a transmutation circle?

“Colonel?” Edward called out. Speak of the devil himself. Why was he— no way the fifth sacrifice? “You okay, Colonel?”

“Fullmetal…where are we?”

~

The Gate! They forced him to open it. His world has faded away. The Colonel's eyes. Eyes that always stirred Edward and gave him the best feeling when he gazed upon them. Eyes that he was crazy about and had lit the fire residing in his own.

They would never see the light again.

His light.

That had somehow started to burn brightly illuminating the hidden emotions and feelings buried in the far corners of his soul; beckoning him to see what was in front of him, who was standing in front of him. Broken. Pitiful. No, lost and whom he'd lost his sanity for— He was crazy about him, for him. 

The Colonel!

Mustang.

So would he be wrong to say that the Lieutenant words that had left a bitter taste in his mouth were the exact words he wanted to use at the moment?

And would it be selfish to want tell Mustang that he never want to lose him even if he thinks that he no longer can see the world begore him?

And Scar, perceiving things that Edward himself had never once given much of a thought until now. 

The inescapable fate that had bounded him to this perfect man from the moment he’d pull him up from that wheelchair and said he was giving him a choice. 

And he’d done that. He’d always given Edward a choice. To choose his path in hopes that in which he'd lost would ultimately return. His brother, arm, and leg.

But was he expecting that in giving him his path to walk that it would evidently lead him to one that potentially could have fulfilled an undiscovered—love? 

Love that had bloomed from a seed planted unknowingly. 

Those lunatics!

They will pay!  
   
   
 ~Part 5~

It was over!

He’d lost his alchemy.

Al was resting in one of the recoveries makeshift beds.

He was beautiful, whole and breathing in a corporeal body. 

He'd done the impossible and retrieved his brother’s body. The cost, no need to even think about it because he’d readily give up his life for that of his brother if ever there was a choice. 

It was chaos.

Doctors and nurses were running around, in and out of relief tents; poking, prodding, pens scratching frantically over charts, beds being vacated and filled in the instant.

The country was shit at the moment and the fallout— well Edward knew someone who would love to pick up the pieces.

“I’m going to busy again. Follow me! Tell all my subordinates.” 

Edward poked his head into the tent where they are treating Mustang.

“I hope I’m included in that message as well?” he addressed Armstrong, but the statement is directed solely towards Mustang. He acknowledged the other two men that were hovering over the Colonel with a nod.

The look on his face. Stricken shock. His eyes, searching, a tremor of a smile curving at the edges of his mouth. But then like always the pride that he’d always sustained, his authoritative bravado manner was contrasted over any of the false perceptions that he’d shown just seconds ago.

He shouldn’t be surprised, Mustang’s character was the definition of calculated, calm, poise and composure despite that everything around him was complete darkness.

“Fullmetal, is that you? I’m not mistaken, but I figured that you would have been glued to your brother side, considering that he regained full functionality of his body.”

“And here I thought that losing your sight might make you less insufferable,” Edward retorted. “Where is the Lieutenant? I thought she'd be the one glued to your side considering—”

“Armstrong, please can you deliver the message and Doctors, may I have the room to speak with Fullmetal alone?”

The bastard interrupted him.

Shocker! Even without his sight he still manages to command everyone’s attention with a few choice words. And it doesn't stop there; his attraction is more pronounced magnetizing everyone around him, pulling them closer to him.

Edward had the sudden urge to reach out and comfort.

“Are you still here Fullmetal?” He asked after everyone had vacated the space leaving the two of them alone.

"I am,” Edward replied before he pulled the tent flaps down closing them behind him.

“You didn't answer my question, why aren't you at your brother's side?  
What are you doing?”

“I was closing the tent,” he began.

Edward watched as Mustang looked around the tent as a way to locate where he was. He walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder before he pulled up one of the wooden crates they were using as seating. He touched his chest this time and indicated that he was sitting across from him.

Edward studied him, studied him carefully. It was indeed a rare moment to not have those mesmerizing eyes analyze and dissect everything they see. He could not see that currently, Edward hair on his skin was prickling leaving behind goose pimples, that his eyes were sparkling with the realization this was closest he'd ever been with him. And even though he was this close, he wanted to be even closer.

“And you didn't answer any of mines.” The words came out more sarcastic that he’d intended.

Mustang had a befuddled look on his face, and it quickly dissolved softening his expression. “Fullmetal really, you want to argue at a time like this?” 

“It's never stopped us before,” Edward said, grinning all the while.

He knitted his brows together as if he was considering Edward response or perhaps he was trying to picture the expression that was on his face.

“That’s correct, but damn it, Edward—”

“He's resting at the moment and well I thought I'd see how everyone was doing,” he muttered.

“Is that so?” Mustang seemed to find it amusing, “Hmm, and here I thought I was special.”

“You are!” Edward blurted out and instinctively clasped one hand over his mouth, “Shit! I mean…”

“Stop!” he chuckled. It was a beautiful sound and Edward wanted to hear it and know it forever.

“What?” Edward asked out of curiosity. He just disclosed without so much as thinking about the object of his current heart problem that he was special. What would Mustang think of him now?

“I mean…” he paused, “you don't have to pity me. I thought that you’d be boarding a train back to Resembool the moment you had Alphonse’s body back.”

“I'm not pitying you, and I'd very much like to be heading back, but Alphonse is too weak to travel. It won't be for a couple of weeks before he's able to make the journey and besides I'm still under your command.”

“Are you?” Roy asked hesitantly.

Perhaps he was anticipating Edward resignation and returning his watch, hence his hesitancy, But resigning, he’d always conform to the idea of leaving when he achieved his goals but at the moment the reasoning was inconsequential.

“Yes,” Edward confirmed with conviction.

He put his hand to his eyes and asked, “Did you overheard what Marcoh and Dr. Knox said about using a Philosophers Stone to restore my eyesight?”

“I did,” Edward smiled, he wanted to reach out and give him some assurance that he was here.

He put his elbows on his knees, steepled his fingers in front of his face and look pointedly at Edward, “And what do you think?”

Edward looked into his eyes for a moment and shrugged his shoulders.  
Regardless of what he thought, this was not his decision. The choice to use the stone rested upon Mustang shoulders, and it was one he’d have to make alone.

“Does it matter what I think?” Edward said evenly, “If it's a way for you to regain your sight so that you can steer this country to a brighter future and help the Ishvalans. Who am I to deny you the chance to see again?”

“It does matter to me what you think, Edward,” he said steadily. And then as if he’d suddenly regained his sight, he searchingly looked at Edward, his resolve square and unflinching. His gaze unfaltering and again he had to remind himself that Mustang could not see, but the clarity in which he viewed Edward ran deep down. “Do you know my first thought when they proposed the idea? What would Fullmetal think about me using the one thing he swore never to use knowing the cost to construct a single stone?”

“Do your put me in that high esteem?” Edward asked earnestly. It was worrisome to see him so genuinely concerned about what he thought but despite the worry, he felt a sense of assuagement that his first thought would be him.

“I do!” he exclaimed, “you’re important to me.” 

Damn it, no he didn’t just say that he was important to him and the fuck he was smiling and not the ‘I have a permanent smirk plastered on my face.' It was a genuine out of the world smile.

He laughed, and he smiled.

There was a subtle change in him. Though his resolute always portrayed calmness, he was reflecting something akin to blissfulness. He honestly didn’t know him and as scary as that thought was— he craved to uncover every facet about this man that was currently making his heart parade to the beat of its drum.

“What are saying?” Edward hesitated, “I thought you had other people that were…"

He shook his head and laughed ruefully, “My subordinates are crucial and regarded with an abundance of notability, but you're different Edward.” 

“How so? Do you not see me as one of the team?” Edward asked, unsure if he wanted an explanation, “I'm sure I was never going to hear that message you asked Armstrong to deliver. I don't even know why I bother.”

“Why do you?” he asked wonderingly.

“Answer my question first?” Edward prodded.

“Which one?” he smirked self-mockingly.

Edward glared at him, “Mustang, seriously! All of them!” 

“Firstly, you are a part of my team, and Armstrong was going to deliver the message to all of you. It was actually up to you whether you came or not. I was always under the assumption that you would have turned in your watch the moment you’d completed your objective of returning your bodies. Secondly, Hawkeye is currently under treatment, and I'm not as useless as you think without her. Thirdly you're important to me and different because of the same reasons you see me.”

Edward gave him a searching knowing look. Impossible he knew what he felt for him. “What do you mean the same reason I see you?” 

“I may not be able to see you now, but I know what’s in your heart.”

Edward's eyes widened, and he shook his head. There’s no way he knows.

“Talking in circles! Are you sure you head isn't affected? In my heart! Can you ever just say something straightforward?”

“No, I cannot,” he returned playfully, “Well, not when it comes to you. Why are you here Edward?” 

“I told you,” Edward said in an agonizing tone.

“You didn’t,” he smiled, provokingly.

“Besides I wanted to see if you're okay and by no means, I'm giving you preference over everyone else. I…" 

“Is it something to do with what Scar said when we were underground?” he persisted, but his tone, it was anxious, “You were acting strangely.”

“Very astute of you and yes it has something to do with what Scar had mentioned,” Edward responded obstinately, “I wasn't acting strangely. I saw you kissing the Lieutenant. I didn't know you two were together and are you together— are you with anyone? I've never asked, and it's probably none of my business, and you don't have to tell me. Why would you? Why do I even want to know?” 

“I know why, Edward. I was not kissing Hawkeye, my Lieutenant,” he said reassuringly, “It was Envy. Shit, I can't believe she kissed that shapeshifter.” 

“I know it was Envy, but I cannot erase the image from my head.” Edward turned the words over in his mind, he shook his head and continued.

“Besides she said all that stuff to you about following you even in death.” 

“Yes, that well…” He trailed off and ran a hand over his face before he added. “I’m not sure how to explain her reasoning for wanting to stop living, and whatever I told her, it’s the same I'd say to any of my subordinates,” he paused and echoed again. “I wasn't kissing her, and I’m not together with her or anyone for that matter. There's a little thing called fraternizing and the Lieutenant; I don't think she'd ever cross that bridge.”

“But she loves you!” Edward returned quickly.

“I'm not saying she doesn’t…” he began his tone resembling sorrow, “I don't see her like that. Hawkeye is a valued asset to my team, and I trust her with my life, but I don't hold any romantic feeling towards her.”

“Do you see anyone in that way?” Edward asked his tone edging toward hopefulness, but at the same time apprehensive because even if he and the Lieutenant weren't together, he might have another interest elsewhere.

“What way?” his voice taking on the same playfulness he’d shown earlier. It was still a bit jarring to see him this way. Edward pushed into his shoulder slightly, “Oh sorry! I do!” 

Edward lowered his head, crestfallen, “I guess its none of my business and I don't know why it should, but…” 

“It can be your business if that's what you desire,” He offered modestly.

He allowed himself a smile, but no more. It can be your business if that’s what you desire. He repeated the words silently to himself. Did he want to know who this person was that had been captivated by his charms? Who’d he shared the part of his life that was still a mystery to him? Who was this ideal person that existed for him and he was willing to share who they are? No, he did not want to have this knowledge. Not when he’d have to conjecture himself to always wondering if this was a someone who he could compete against— wait to compete—did that mean he was willing to fight for him? The realization is that he wants to be the absolute ideal for Mustang even if it meant self-derision from himself, something that was against his nature.

“Edward…?”

Still deep in thought, Edward said in low voice, “I’m not sure if that's something I want to know.” 

“Even if the person is you.” 

“Yes, I mean what…me?” Edward inclined his head, and a huge smile suddenly broke across his face, like the sun rising to a cloudless sky, his heart it leaped, or more as if it smiled. It knew like it had some spiritual understanding of how hearts behave when the person you are crazy about is saying things that you’d never believed were possible.

He was always impossible. He was a good dream that was always forgotten in reality— until recently. Now that impossibility is making all those forgotten dreams possible with just one word— you.

“Don't act so surprised,” he said nonchalantly.

“I am and…how do you know I’m surprised?” Edward asked offended, that the bastard could still read him in spite of his impaired vision.

“I know you, Edward,” he said and added with sincerity, “I could feel your smile.”

Edward shifted slightly on the uncomfortable crate. His voice was resonating in is mind sending a warmth throughout his body. It was familiar warmth, one that he hadn't experienced since being a child.

“Do you like me?” The question jolted his thoughts—

“I do!” Edward burst out, with zeal., “Shit, I did it again. Bastard, how long did you know?” 

He chuckled. The sound palatable, “For a while now but it was confirmed by Scar's words when he said something about someone not knowing how they felt. It was you, a surmised. Did you just figure out that you felt this way?” 

“I did!” he murmured embarrassed, and thankful Mustang couldn’t see the heat radiating from his cheeks, “Why aren't you against this? I'm still a subordinate. Fraternizing weren't you just saying that it’s not allowed.”

Mustang shot him an amused look, “When have you ever conformed to the rules of the Military? I’m sure that you won’t be part of my brigade for much longer?”

“I suppose you’re right, but why didn't you say anything before?”

“Did you want me to tell you that I saw you more than just my subordinate knowing that Alphonse was your priority?” He asked candidly, reinforcing the sincereness of his words, “Additionally I had my goals to accomplish and given everything that occurred with the Homunculi and Father, I don't think it would have been the right time. In the end, though, I doubt if I’d have the courage to tell you how I felt.”

“I guess you right,” Edward sighed, disappointed that if he didn't have the courage himself to seek out the bastard, then he would have missed the opportunity of knowing how he saw him and his feelings about Edward. “But, you honestly would not have told me? What if I’d left and gotten myself hitched?”

Mustang leaned back against the medical cart, and he looked beyond Edward as if he was searching for his words, “Truthfully, I didn't know how to bring it up.”

“Are you kidding me the famous Mustang not capable of confessing.” Edward jeered.

“Fullmetal, you haven't exactly done a good job at it yourself,” Mustang interjected, “didn’t you come here to confess your love for me?”

Edward sighed heavily. He was looking at Mustang, into his darkened eyes. He might as well be blinded too—because even without seeing those beautiful obsidian orbs that often gauged him—all Edward saw in the empty abyss is a fire that still burned. They expressed without words much like his that he was soaring beyond the clouds because of this understanding that everyone was capable of in their heart. An understanding of love.

“Yes, I did, but not directly,” he conceded, “I’d hoped to facilitate the idea that you meant a great deal to me, and hopefully you’d have gathered the crumbs I left and followed the trail. I wanted to offer you a proper goodbye. I'd be with Al until he completely recovers and so I didn't think that I'll even have the time to see you.” 

“Do you really, and a goodbye—what exactly were you planning?” He asked eagerly, repositioning his posture so that he sat upright leaving barely a few inches between Edward and himself.

Edward leaned forward and kissed him lightly on his lips. Pulling back with barely a breath of space in between and gazed into his blank eyes, but to him, all he could see is a bright light burning.

“Oh!” Roy breathed, wide-eyed and smiling.

“Yes,” Edward whispered.

“So your confession?”

“Don't push it,” Edward said and sealed his lips to Roy's, kissing him softly then more passionately with every kiss that followed. It was the kiss that he never knew he wanted, but always wanted to do.

A misunderstanding had led him here.

He never imagined that his first kiss would be like this. It was tender, loving, kind and filled with wonder and it existed for him and him alone. He’d never be able to share something like this with anyone else, ever.

“I like you, Roy,” he ghosted over his lips.

Inescapable fate! The words themselves are a language built for him and Mustang. It recognizes them before they even know of its existence. The words themselves evokes, choice, determination, knowledge, emotional stability and a path forged by two who understand each other— without fault, without preconceptions on what they should be, who they should be, especially towards one another.

“I like you too, Edward.”


End file.
